The Spider Man (TV/Netflix show)
'The Spider Man' The Spider Man is a Netflix/TV series surrounding the origins and Early days of Spider Man. The series belongs in Earth 3282 and is completely separate from any other shows or studios. The show focuses on a young Peter Parker gaining his powers and learning to use them. With four series the story of Peter Parker evolves dramatically over the show's run, even leading to his replacement with Miles Morales, one of the boldest and most critically acclaimed story arcs in a superhero show. The show takes influence from the 616 and Ultimate universe mainly, while also making unique choices on the story and it's characters, including creating some characters exclusive to the show that have since made it out into the comics because of the show's influence. Characters. Season 1 I have left the actor names because they would be young and relatively unknown with some big names in there to help the show's appeal. Because of this no actors shall be listed, making this article still as relevant in 2035 as it will be in 2015. *'Peter Parker:' A young science student who lives with his aunt and uncle. Gains powers when bitten by a radioactive spider at the OsCorp facility. Trains to use his powers for good and eventually becomes the masked vigilante Spider Man. Fights a large variety of villains, ending with his climatic final battle with the Goblin at the end of Season 1. Post Goblin many more costumed heroes and villains begin to appear in NYC, with Spider Man becoming more recognised by the public. Gains a side-kick in season 3 under Miles Morales, who also gains the same powers as him. Dies in the finale of Season 3 while fighting Venom and Goblin. Succeeded by the new Spider Man in season 4. *'Uncle Ben:' Peter's uncle and mentor. Dies in S01E04. Appears in later flashbacks. Last appearance in S03E22 just before Peter's death. *'Aunt May:' Peter's Aunt and mentor. Peter reveals to her he is Spider Man in S03E20. She dies the same episode of natural causes. Feeling Peter has made amends for his Uncle's murder. *'Gwen Stacy: '''Peter's close friend and later girlfriend. Daughter of police commissioner George Stacy. Finds out he is Spider Man in S01E19. Is first to find out his identity and helps him out after that. *'Flash Thompson: Peter's high school bully and later friend. finds out Peter is Spider Man in S02E18, and continues to aid him afterwards. Later takes over as a heroic Venom and helps Miles Morales take down the Goblin. * '''Harry Osborn: '''Peter's best friend and son of major protagonist The Goblin. Becomes a Villain. Later reforms. * '''George Stacy: '''Police captain and father of Gwen Stacy. Hates Spider Man and attempts to track him down with his special unit. Eventually warms to Spider Man and helps him fight the Goblin in S01E22, dying in the line of duty. * '''Dr. Curt Connors: Peter's one armed biology professor. Season 2 and beyond. * J Jonah Jameson: '''Peter's boss at the Daily Bugle. Reports negative press towards spider man before he save's his son's life. Notable for creating the names of many of his Villains. * '''Joe 'Robbie' Robertson: Long time worker at the Daily Bugle. Lead editor. * Betty Brant: '''Daily Bugle worker, secretary for J.Jonah Jameson. Love rival of Gwen Stacy for a short period. * '''Eddie Brock: '''Fellow photographer and rival to Peter. He eventually becomes venom. * '''Felicia Hardy: '''The black cat. The first vigilante Spider Man meets. Occasional ally/villain. * '''Miles Morales: '''Peter's side-kick. Gains powers in S03E03 the same as Peter. Trains under Peter and debut's in costume in S03E12. Replaces Peter upon his death in S03E22, becoming the new main protagonist. Heroes * '''Peter Parker/Spider Man - Protagonist of the series up to season 3. * Miles Morales/New Spider Man - side kick to Peter. Shares the same powers. Replaces Peter as the main protagonist at the end of series 3. Remains in New York to remain as spider man. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Cat bugler turned vigilante. Love interest and ally of Spider Man. Takes more regular role in season 4 after Peter's death. Moves to Rio as part of Peter's dream to protect the world. * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - acquires the altered Venom sybiote after it leaves Eddie Brock. Anti-hero works as the muscle for Miles Morales. Moves to Washington DC to protect the city as part of Peter's dream. * Harry Osborn/Goblin - '''Peter Parker's former best friend took up the mantle of the Goblin after his father died and Harry realised his best friend killed his father. Later reformed, becoming a close ally to Miles and Peter, finishing it all by killing his father and bringing justice to Peter. He moves to California with Liz Allen to escape OzCorp and serve as the protector of that area. * '''Hobie Brown/The Prowler - '''Once a teen who took a vigilante identity to get some money, after his encounter with Peter Parker he began doing small acts of heroism for good and occasionally teaming up with the Spider Man. * '''Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl - '''Gwen is the first to know of Peter's identity, helping him as spider man ever since. Towards the end of season three she gains her own spider powers, helping Miles to defeat the Goblin. She vows to learn to become spider girl just like her boyfriend had with Spider Man. She is accepted into Oxford, going there to study and protect the city from crime. Villains In order of debut. The villains arrive in a similar order as they did when they first arrived in the comics. Season 1 * '''The Burgler: Killer of Uncle Ben * Chameleon: Master of disguise. * Sandman: '''Flint Marko. Ex convict with sand control powers. * '''Doctor Octopus: Intro'd in S01E07, became Doc Ock in episode 12. Leader of the Sinister Six. * The Enforcers: group of thugs who turn out to be lead by 'The Big Man' aka Hammerhead. * Hammerhead: Maggia boss with metal enforced skull. * Vulture: discovered formula that regenerates youth. Uses vulture wings to commit crimes. * Mirage: Illusionist and small time crook with knowledge of hologram technology. * Electro: '''Control over electricity. Takes influence from the Ultimate incarnation. * '''Molten Man: '''Tragic building site worker turned insane murderer. * '''Mysterio: '''Unnamed villain who faces Spider Man both alone and in the Sinister Six. Dissapears every time before being arrested in season 4. * '''Lizard: '''Dr. Curt Connors turns into a huge lizard while attempting to grow back his lost arm. * '''Green Goblin: Main antagonist of Season one and three. Norman Osborn goes insane under an unfinished version of the Oz serum, becoming a green human/monster hybrid. 'Dies' at the end of season one only to return in season three to kill Peter Parker. Eventually killed by his son, Harry. Season 2 * Kraven The hunter: '''Appears at the start of season two. Modern re-imagining. * '''The Beetle: '''Bank robber with an advanced suit of armour. Inspires the scorpion. * '''Scorpion: '''Matt Garagan is a robotic villain created by accident as a scheme by OsCorp and the Daily Bugle. * '''Sinister Six: '''Super villain team led by Doctor Octopus. Members include. Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Kraven, Vulture, Electro and Mysterio. * '''Venom: '''Appears in one episode in season 2. Uses Peter's symbiotic suit to bond with Eddie Brock. Goes into hiding. Returns in season 3 to be killed in the finale by Peter Parker. Season 3 Season 4 Episodes Season 1 Season one centres around Peter Parker becoming Spider Man. It follows the original issues of the series loosely with a much more modern tone, taking influence from the films, comic universe, Ultimate universe and rival DC shows such as Arrow and the Flash. He officially takes up the name Spider Man after his fight with Doctor Octopus gains media attention. He fights a large collection of classic foes as well as building his relationship with the core cast. He is also hunted by the police under George Stacy. Season One ends with Peter an established hero in New York after a climactic battle with the Goblin that leaves many dead, including police commissioner Stacy. Gwen is the only one aware of his identity outside of Uncle Ben by the end of the season. The main antagonist of this series is the Green Goblin with secondary being Doc Ock and the police. # '''S01E01: Along came a Spider: Peter Parker is introduced and bitten by the spider, gaining superhuman powers. # S01E02: Power Trip: Peter uses his new-found abilities to enter fighting tournaments for money. # S01E03: With Great power: Peter faces off against a mob as his Uncle discovers his identity. # S01E04: Comes great responsibility: Peter's connections with the mob lead his uncle to be killed and Peter to become a masked vigilante. # S01E05: Camouflage: After the death of Uncle Ben, Peter returns to the life of a superhero as the first major super villain, the shape shifting chameleon, emerges. # S01E06: Throne of sand: The arrival of the sandman sees a cocky Peter go face to face with a threat too big for him. # S01E07: Sandstorm: A defeated Peter returns to take on the sandman with a new attitude alongside a new suit and his debut of the iconic web shooters. # S01E08: Red October: Corrupt scientist Otto Octavious attempts to steal the nucular reactor from a old soviet submarine. # S01E09: Enforced: Spider Man faces off against The police and the Maggia, caught in the middle of a turf war with his identity on the line # S01E10: Hammerhead: Going deeper into the crime world, Peter discovers the Hammerhead and confronts him. # S01E11: Flying High: Debut of the vulture, the genius inventor with the cure to ageing and a robotic wing exo-suit. # S01E12: Seeing double: Small time crook mirage makes Peter's life hell with his hologram powers. # S01E13: Doc Ock: Mid season finale. Otto Octavious becomes Doctor Octopus after an accident and faces off against spider man in a public battle. Daily Bugle calls the vigilante 'Spider Man'. # S01E14: Shock and Awe: Peter faces elecctro for the first time after he challenges spider man after seeing him in the paper. # S01E15: OsCorp: Peter investigates his origins by breaking into OsCorp industries, where he finds the Goblin program. # S01E16: 2000 Degrees. Spider Man faces the tragic villain the molten man # S01E17: Framed: Mirage returns with a mystery man who is framing Spider Man for bank robberies. (first appearance of Mysterio) # S01E18: Predatory: Dr. Curt Connors transforms into the Lizard. Gwen Stacy finds out about the spider man when Peter blows his cover at school. # S01E19: Four's company: Another face off against Doctor Octopus leads Otto being sent to the Ravencroft institute. # S01E20: Hunted: The police are after Spider Man for his 'crimes'. George Stacy is convinced by his daughter that spider man is good, # S01E21: Seeing Green: '''Norman Osborn transforms into the villainous Green Goblin and defeats spider man and captures Gwen Stacy. # '''S01E22: Goblin: Peter, Gwen and the police team up to take down and unmask the Green Goblin. Season Finale. George Stacy dies and it is led to believe Norman Osborn does as well. Spider man is now a hero among the small collection of people who saw him that night. Season 2 Season 2 picks up a couple of months after the battle with the Goblin. New characters in this season are the entire crew of the Daily Bugle, most importantly photographer Eddie Brock. Peter begins freelancing at The Daily Bugle in his spare time as spider man begins to attract more and more public attention. A large focus of this season is the creation of the venom symbiote and formation of the sinister six. This season has three main story arcs, The black suit/venom, The Sinister Six and The New Goblin. The main antagonists of this series are the Sinister Six and the New Goblin. # S02E01: The Thrill of the Hunt: Season two opens with Kraven the hunter travelling from Africa to track down Spider Man. # S02E02: The Beetle: Spider man faces off against a man in a high tech amour. # S02E03: # S02E04: # S02E05: Spectacular Team-Up: Electro and the Vulture return to team up and break multiple villains out of Ravencroft. # S02E06: Scorpio: The Daily Bugle creates a monster in the form of the Scorpion. # S02E07: # S02E08: # S02E09: Body Swap: Doctor Octopus and Peter swap bodies after a freak accident. # S02E10: Superior Spider-Man: Peter attempts to save himself from Doctor Octopus in his body. # S02E11: # S02E12: # S02E13: Trifecta: Electro, Vulture and Doctor Octopus face off against the spider man. # S02E14: # S02E15: # S02E16: # S02E17: # S02E18: # S02E19: # S02E20: # S02E21: Venom: Peter rids himself of the black Symbiote suit, spawning Venom. # S02E22: Sinister Six: Spider Man fights six enemies simultaneously in the explosive finale to Season 2. Season 3 Season 3 takes place six months after the end of season 2. The mysterious symbiote has connected to Eddie Brock and the Sinister Six have disbanded. The series focus's on Peter's relations with other vigilante's as more people begin to fight crime, including Miles Morales, someone who has the same accident as Peter. The two become a team, occasionally teaming up with additional heroes as well. The mid season finale see's both the return of the Green Goblin and Miles Morales first outing as an official superhero. Harry plays the role of an anti-hero, reforming from his Goblin persona in season 2. Venom plays a big role alongside the Green Goblin, leading to their team up near the end of the season. In the finale Venom is killed by Peter but the Green Goblin kills Peter Parker, leaving Miles Morales alone to replace him as Spider Man. This series has four main story arcs: The establishment of a spider team, The training of Miles Morales, redemption of Harry and tying up Peter's plot points before his death. The main antagonists of this series are Venom and the Green Goblin. # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E06: Multiverse: The special event episode that features the spider verse with multiple guest stars including Toby Maguire, Ray Park and Andrew Garfield. A dimensional experiment shatters the wall between reality leading to multiple spider men meeting each other. # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E13: Revalations: Enter Miles Morales and the return of the original Green Goblin. # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E # S03E22: Endgame: The iconic and surprise episode that killed of Peter Parker by the hands of the Goblin. Critically acclaimed season finale. Season 4 The forth season sees a major shake up for the series. Now focusing on Miles Morales, we see a angry and inexperienced Spider Man attempt to take revenge for Peter's life. Following Peter's need for a crime fighting team in New York, Miles, Flash as the new Venom, Harry as the Goblin and Black Cat begin working together to avenge Peter's death and bring NYC into a new age of peace and safety. The main story arcs for this season are Miles Morales replacing Peter, Harry's redemption, Gwen and Flash's adjustment to powers and defeating the Green Goblin one and for all. The main antagonists of this series is the Green Goblin, with the sinister six as the secondary antagonists. # S04E01: New Beginings: Miles begins his return to New York as a Spider Man without Peter Parker. He faces the scorpion and is overpowered. # S04E02: # S04E03: # S04E04: # S04E05: # S04E06: # S04E07: # S04E08: # S04E09: # S04E10: # S04E11: # S04E12: # S04E13: # S04E14: # S04E15: # S04E16: # S04E17: # S04E18: # S04E19: # S04E20: # S04E21: # S04E22: Dust To Dust: Team Spider takes on team Goblin one last time to finish what began all those years ago. Series finale. The series ends with Harry killing his father and most of the main threats being captured, though some still remain out free. Gwen gains the same powers Peter and Miles have, picking up the mantle of Spider Girl in the last few episodes. The new spider man would continue protecting New York while Flash, Felicia and Gwen would move away to protect different cities to make sure Peter's dream could be accomplished everywhere. Multiverse Season 3 Episode 6 is a special episode for multiple reasons. It explores the concept of multiple universes with Peter moving around into different Earth's and seeing the multiple spider man's. This is an iconic episode that gained very positive reviews and a large amount of media attention for it's high production values and celebrity appearances. The episode is filled with references to other worlds, most notably Earth 616 and both Spider Man franchises. Celebrity appearances * Tobey Maguire: Tobey reprises his role from the original Spider Man trilogy, showing what happened to him when he grew up, gaining a full time job at the Daily Bugle and continuing to fight as Spider Man for years after. * Andrew Garfield: Garfield reprises his role from The Amazing Spider Man and it's sequel, showing him travelling the world to track down his father. * Ray Park: Ray plays Spider Man Noir, a ninja/assassin variant of Spider Man from the Noir alternate universe. Impact The Spider Man was very well received, noted as a series that many agreed got better as it went on. Though it ended there is still chance for another series, possibly one looking at the cast as adults protecting NYC. There has also been rumours of a Spider-Girl and Venom spin off series, though none are confirmed. Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Earth-3282 Category:Jaga 321